Lo que nunca debe conocerse
by Miss16
Summary: La historia se sitúa después de Dressrosa. Los Mugiwaras van a otra isla diferente pero se ven envueltos en una situación muy extraña: Dos personas piden a Luffy que les acompañe a una isla en la que tienen algo muy interesante , algo relacionado con el difunto hermano de Luffy , Ace. La relación de Zoro y Nami se intensifica , ¿qué está pasando entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1 :Te echo de menos

" _Lo que nunca debe conocerse"_

Cap.1 : Te echo de menos.

Era una mañana fría de noviembre, el sol se escondía tran un manto de nubes grises que avecinaban que llovería pronto. Todo era como había sido el día anterior , nada había cambiado y parecía que permanecería así durante mucho tiempo.

Parecía que fuera ayer cuando ambas hermanas jugaban alegremente en Amsen

*Flashback*

 _Era una preciosa tarde de principios de abril en la que se hacía patente la llegada de la primavera: el cielo azul , el canto de los pájaro , el olor de las flores... Por fin podían salir despues de la gran temporada de lluvias y tormentas que había mantenido a encerradas a dos niñas de 6 y 10 años en casa durante más de 2 semanas._

 _Ella deseaba salir y sus padres , aunque en silencio , también. Se apresuró a salir dejando atrás su abrigo y la pequeña mochila que había preparado cuidadosamente, ya que en ese momento solo tenía un objetivo : encontrar a su hermana. Esa vez había sido muy astuta pero no le daría esquinazo tan fácilmente... Buscó durante más de 2 horas hasta que por fin la encontró bajo la sombra del único árbol que había cerca del campo de rosas._

*Fin del flashback*

-Mayu...- dijo en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar.

De eso hacía más de 10 años... No podía borrar esa imagen de su cabeza , sobre todo cuando al día siguiente haría 2 años y medio que murió. Empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos , que caían sobre las hojas que poco tiempo antes escribía con tanto empeño y en seguida se secó los ojos. No podía permitir que nadie la viera en esa situación ...¿ y si alguno de sus subordinados la veía? No podía mostrar ninguna muestra de debilidad siendo quien era.

Volvió a releer el documento que estaba redactando cuando se vio interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta. Antes que pudiera responder , un hombre moreno , musculoso , vestido con el uniforme que ella había impuesto, abrió la puerta.

\- Tiene que ver esto en seguida , jefa- dijo el hombre , quien parecía terriblemente alterado.

-Hayate , ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir...-comenzó a decir con aire serio.

\- Señora , necesita verlo en seguida. Ha llegado una carta de la señorita Mayu - Interrumpió dicho hombre.

-¿ CÓMO DICES?- gritó sorprendida mientras se levantaba apresuradamente.

FIN CAPÍTULO 1


	2. Chapter 2¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Cap.2 : ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Me muero del aburrimiento!- exclamó el capitán de los Mugiwaras.

Hacía rato que sentía que el aburrimiento se apoderaba de él. Había hecho un sinfín de actividades que se le habían ido ocurriendo : Había robado comida del frigorífico pero Sanji lo vio, por lo que estuvo cerca de una hora lavando platos después de haber recibido una oleada de patadas e insultos ; cuando Sanji dejó que se fuera (ya que no había mas platos que lavar) , fue en busca de Usopp para proponerle hacer alguna loca actividad que se le ocurriera pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte , por lo que se puso a pescar (intentarlo , al menos) pero sin Usopp y Chopper no era divertido ; había perseguido a una hormiga que vio en el barco , había estado buscando islas cercanas con los prismáticos pero casi los cae y Nami le llenó la cabeza de chichones , incluso había pensado ir a leer con Robin... Pero de nada sirvió , Luffy estaba aburrido.

-¡Saaaaanji , Comida!- Dijo Luffy- También tengo hambre...

-No tienes hambre , idiota , solo estás aburrido-Respondió el cocinero

-¡Saaaaaaanji , por favor! No como nada desde hace horas- Replicó el capitán

-¡LO DICES COMO SI FUERA MUCHO TIEMPO!- Le regaña Sanji

-Pero yo...-Continúa insistiendo Luffy pero se ve interrumpido por una discusión entre dos nakamas : Zoro y Nami... Solo podían ser ellos.

-¿PERO CÓMO PUEDES LLEGAR A SER TAN IMBÉCIL?- Grita Nami.

-ERES TÚ , SIEMPRE ESTÁS JODIÉNDOME- La enfrenta Zoro.

-PERO ¡SERÁS DESAGRADECIDO!- Dice Nami intentando pegar a Zoro pues la sujetaban entre Usopp y Chopper.

La banda no tiene más remedio que intervenir pues entiende que no es una pelea normal entre ellos y que las cosas podían ponerse feas.

-Chicos , chicos , calmaos- Interviene Robin , que había llegado a la misma vez que Usopp , Chopper y Franky.

-Zoro , Nami , ¿qué ha pasado?- Pregunta Usopp con interés

-El imbécil este no acepta ningún consejo , solo le dije que no debía entrenar tanto después de las heridas que recibisteis en Dressrosa-Dice Nami , aún sujetada por Chopper y Usopp.

-No mientas , has dicho que debería dejar de entrenar por que no podría llegar a ser el mejor - Dice Zoro , empezando a enfadarse- Siempre tienes que meterte en mi vida y criticar todo lo que hago.

-¿Pero qué dices? Dije que no llegarias a ser el mejor si no consigues curarte y tranquilo , que no me meteré en tu vida- Dice Nami visiblemente molesta con el espadachín- Puedes estar muriéndote que no te diré nada

-Quizás deberías haberte muerto tu en vez de tu madre.- Dice Zoro estallando del enfado- Asegúrate de no meterte en lo que nadie te ha llamado.- Esta intervención sorprendió muchísimo a toda la tripulación.

Nami se llevó las manos a la boca y sintió como empezaron a brotar las lágrimas desde sus ojos. Nami salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación que ella compartía con Robin. Inmediatamente Robin y Chopper fueron detrás de ella.

La tripulación de los Mugiwaras se quedó totalmente en silencio :¿Zoro había dicho que Nami estaba mejor muerta? ¿Por qué sacó el tema de la muerte de Bellemere cuando todos sabían lo que le dolía a Nami recordar eso?... Nadie podía decir una palabra.

El primero que rompió el silencio fue Zoro: ¡NAMI!-Gritó- Espera , no quise decir eso... Lo siento.- El espadachín sabía que le había hecho mucho daño y quiso ir detras de ellas pero Sanji se lo impidió

-¡IMBÉCIL!¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ALGO ASÍ?- Le comenzó a gritar- NUNCA VUELVAS A DIRIGIRNOS LA PALABRA , ¿LO HAS OÍDO? , NUNCA-El tono que el cocinero le dedicó a Zoro fue desesperado y odioso pero Zoro no pudo contestarle.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Luffy , visiblemente molesto por la situación que había tenido lugar justo delante de sus ojos.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2


	3. Chapter 3 La acción de un buen capitán

Cap.3 : La acción de un buen capitán.

Después de la discusión que había presenciado la banda , Luffy se encerró solo a pensar que debía hacer. Le costaba mucho pensar que todo aquello había pasado realmente. Tenía que haber algo detrás , Zoro no había actuado así nunca. ¿¡Por qué!? . Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Robin a la sala del acuario donde su capitán se encontraba.

-Robin...

-¿Interrumpo algo , capitán?-Dice Robin mientras cierra la puerta. Ella se acerca donde se encuentra Luffy- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro , Robin... Siéntate- Le responde Luffy visiblemente afectado por la pelea.

Entonces se produce un silencio entre ambos que Luffy rompe con una pregunta : ¿Qué debo hacer , Robin?

-Debes comportarte como un buen capitán. Estoy segura de que Zoro no quiso decir lo que dijo , debe pasarle algo. Nami ahora está destrozada por lo que creo que deberíamos dejarla sola un poco más- responde Robin , quien había preparado esa respuesta antes de entrar a hablar con Luffy.

-Tienes razón , Robin...- Dice Luffy cogiendo su sombrero de paja , que había puesto en el sofá nada mas llegó a la sala.

Mientras tanto , Chopper, Usopp , Franky explicaban a Brook la situación , pues él estaba componiendo música y no se había dado cuenta de la pelea. Nami seguía en su cuarto donde Sanji intentaba consolarla , Luffy y Robin estaban el el salón del acuario y a Zoro nadie lo había visto. La tensión en el Thousand Sunny podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

De repente , Luffy salió en dirección a la habitación de los chicos y ordenó a Nami y Zoro reunirse con él inmediatamente. Franky se quedó a cargo del barco. Todos estaban impacientes y nerviosos por saber qué estaba sucediendo dentro de la habitación en la que esos tres se habían encerrados.

Vuelve a haber un silencio sepulcral y en esta ocasión , Usopp rompe dicho silencio :

-Chicos , veo una isla.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3


	4. Chapter 4 Llegando a Softville

Cap.4 : Llegando en Softville

Finalmente llegaron a una nueva isla pero nadie se atrevía a interrumpir una conversación tan importante y comenzaron a impacientarse.

-Me preocupa lo que esté pasando ahí dentro...-Dice Brook en un tono pensativo

-A mí me preocupa más que por una vez , Luffy esté actuando como un buen capitán - Reflexiona Usopp en voz alta- Oye, Robin ¿qué le dijiste a Luffy?

-Solo que debía comportarse como un buen capitán y arreglar la situación.

-Ya veo...- dice Usopp- Oye , Chopper , ve a llamarlos ya.

-¿¡CÓMO!?- se asusta el doctor- No , no , no , no , me niego.

-Vamos , hombre , ¿de qué tienes miedo?- Pregunta Usopp retando al pequeño.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú?- Pregunta Chopper , pillando la trampa de Usopp.

-¿YOOOO?-Usopp comienza a sudar- Bueno yo ... yo ... yo no puedo porque...

En ese momento se abre la puerta y salen los tres nakamas. Nami vuelve a su puesto como navegante.

Sanji coje a Zoro por el cuello y comienza a gritarle : - Maldito marimo , jamás te perdonaré , eres un desgracia...- pero se ve interrumpido por Luffy-

-Sanji , para.

\- Ya ha habido suficientes discusiones por hoy- Le apoya Robin.

Sanji suelta a Zoro y se va directo a la cocina maldiciendo al espadachín.

-Luffy , nos estamos acercando a una isla - Dice Nami.

-¡Bien! Así podremos comer carne- dice Luffy recuperando su característica actitud.

Robin se acerca a Nami y le pregunta por lo sucedido

*Flashback*

 _\- Zoro , Nami . No sé que es lo que ha pasado entre vosotros dos y no quiero saberlo. Quiero deciros a ambos que no toleraré ninguna otra pelea en este barco- Dice Luffy con un tono muy serio- Zoro , creo que tienes algo que decirle a Nami._

 _-Nami ... yo no quise decirte eso , no lo pienso realmente- Le dice a Nami , quien a penas puede mirarlo- Sé que te he hecho mucho daño y quiero recompensártelo._

 _Nami mira a Luffy y dice en voz alta , sin mirar directamente a Zoro:- Por mi parte no habrá tensiones ni lo sacaré en un futuro. Te perdono pero dudo que vuelva a confiar en tí._

 _-Espero que no se repita esta situación en un futuro. Zoro , quiero hablar contigo pero será después. Vamos a salir ya de aquí-Dice Luffy levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta._

*Fin del Flashback*

-¡Nami!- Dice Luffy- ¡VAMOS A ESA ISLA!

\- ¿Qué isla será?- Pregunta Chopper.

-Softville- Responde Brook , por lo que toda la tripulación dirige su mirada hacia él- Me resulta extraño que no hayais oído nada sobre ella. Es una isla de invierno , famosa por ser el lugar donde suelen reunirse los Yonkou.

-¿DE VERDAD? ¡ QUIZÁS PUEDA VER A SHANKS!- Dice Luffy , con brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que ocupa toda su cara.

-A ver , la isla está cerca. Poneos todos a mover el trasero-Interrumpe Nami- ¡Venga, a trabajar , vagos!

Aparentemente , la normalidad había regresado al Thousand Sunny.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4


	5. Chapter 5 La carta de Mayu

Cap.5: La carta de Mayu

No podía creerlo... Después de tanto tiempo... ¿Cómo es posible? Una carta de su difunta hermana...

La jefa se apresuró a llegar a la sala hacia donde Hayate la guiaba. Finalmente , llegó a una sala iluminada por la poca luz que entraba por los ventanales. Ella miraba frenéticamente en todas las direcciones en busca de la supuesta carta que su hermana había escrito. La encontró en una pequeña mesita de cristal frente a un sofá de cuero blanco que hacía contraste con el color verde oscuro del suelo y paredes de la habitación.

Se aproximó lentamente hacia la carta y la cogió como si de un tesoro se tratara , un tesoro bastante húmedo... La carta estaba empapada , tanto que tuvo que dejarla en la mesa para secarse las manos. Buscó una toalla.

Hayate le tendió una toalla de color crema que ella cogió , con la que secó sus manos y con sumo cuidado , la carta. - ¿Cuándo ha llegado?

-Llegó hace media hora , más o menos. Venía en un paquete sin remitente y sin dirección- Respondió al instante Hayate.

\- ¿El paquete también estaba mojado?

-No , señora , nos soprendió mucho descubrir que estaba mojada. Nada más que vimos que el sello era de su familia , entendimos que la letra correspondía a la señorita Mayu y corrí a avisarla , señora.

-De acuerdo. Ahora leeré la carta , no creo que diga nada relevante pero me gustaría estar sola- Retírate Hayate.

\- Si la señora desea algo Hoshi estará para atenderla. Dicho esto Hayate se retira.

Ella coge la carta y la observa detenidamente: El sobre ya había sido abierto y la carta se intuía arrugada , como si alguien la hubiese tomado con furia.

Secó el sobre , procedió a abrirlo. La carta estaba húmeda pero podría abrirla sin romperla. La desplegó y comenzó a leerla.

\- ¡HOSHI!- Se oyó un grito desde la habitación.

Hoshi llamó a la puerta y cuando la señora le dio paso , la encontró pálida y sudorosa , como si algo increible o terrorífico hubiera acontecido.

-¡SEÑORA!- Gritó desesperada por su aspecto.

-¡HOSHI , LOCALIZA AL PIRATA MONKEY D. LUFFY , MUGIWARA!-Ordenó la voz que provenía de la habitación.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5


	6. Chapter 6 ¡¡Encuentren a Mugiwara!

Cap.6 : ¡Encuentren a Mugiwara!

Todos los ciudadanos fueron convocados para tener una reunión con la persona más importante de todo el reino. En esta reunión no se explicó motivos ni explicaciones , solo se dijo que debían encontrar a Mugiwara y llevarlo a la isla fuera como fuese y que ganarían muchos privilegios si así lo hacían.

La mayoría de los cuidadanos partieron en busca de Mugiwara : contaban con la orden de remover todo el Nuevo Mundo en su búsqueda. No importaba con qué medios pero debían llevarlos a Oklass.

De vuelta en Softville, los mugiwaras se separan en dos grupos : Los que quieren ir a comprar (Nami , Robin , Chopper y Sanji) y los que quieren hacer otras actividades ,principalmente , comer (Luffy , Zoro , Usopp, Franky y Brook). Quedaron en reunirse en 3 horas en el barco y recordaron encarecidamente a Zoro que no se quedara solo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Dicho esto último , el primer grupo se fue hacia el distrito comercial y el segundo grupo , se fue hacia el centro de la ciudad. Acordaron en que si había algún problema , los dos grupos se comunicarían mediante los Den Den Mushi que llevaban Nami y Usopp.

Softville es una ciudad de invierno , por lo que todo el mundo va excepcionalmente abrigada. A pesar del clima tan hostil que se presentaba en la isla , había muchísimos árboles y flores que crecían con ayuda de los humanos que habitaban la isla.

Había gran cantidad de tiendas y hoteles situados al este del puerto donde se encontraba anclado el Sunny-go. Pero indudablemente , destacaban dos estancias: Primeramente, un gran centro comercial que se situaba justo encima de una colina . Este centro destacaba por el color que tenía por las paredes exteriores : Rojas. Tenía un gran letrero con muchísimas luces en el que ponía "Nine center". El otro edificio destacaba justo por lo contrario: se encontraba apartado , literalmente , de todo y solo se hacia notoria su presencia por el color amarillento de sus paredes.

El grupo 1 comenzó sus compras en el gran distrito comercial de Softville , todo lo que veían era absolutamente maravilloso : Las tiendas , las personas bailando en la calle , el olor de la comida que se preparaba...

El grupo 2 entró directamente a un restaurante que eligió Luffy y al que arrastró a todos los demás. Pidieron muchísima comida y lo estaban pasando muy bien hasta que...

Una pareja uniformada entró en el restaurante. La chica era alta y rubia , delgada , con aspecto cuidado y coqueto. El chico se veía mayor que ella , era muy alto y moreno , muy musculoso y destacaba por su descuidada barba y sus gafas de sol. Sin dudarlo un instante , se acercaron a la mesa de los Mugiwaras.

-Monkey D. Luffy , necesitamos que nos acompañes- Habló el hombre

-¿Cómo vamos a ir con vosotros si no os conocemos? ¿Soys tontos?- Interviene Franky

-Es un asunto relacionado con tu hermano , "Puño de Fuego Ace"- Dijo la rubia.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6


	7. Chapter 7 El encuentro de Azumi y Luffy

Cap.7 : El encuentro de Azumi y Luffy

-El día estaba siendo muy raro : La pelea de Nami y Zoro , el desembarco en la ciudad donde se reúnen los Yonkou y ahora nos dirigimos a una isla desconocida por que dos tipos le han dicho a Luffy que tienen algo que decirle sobre Ace- Pensó Usopp

-¿Hacia dónde vamos exactamente?- Pregunta Nami , sospechando de la pareja. Ciertamente , no los habían amenazado ni sugestionado, e incluso les estaban llevando en el Thousand Sunny... Pero ¿hacia dónde? , ¿con qué propósito?

-La isla se llama Oklass, dudo que la conozcan pero es una isla muy importante en la que se tratan todo tipo de problemas.-Responde el hombre musculoso.

-¿Quién exige verme?, ¿Qué es tan importante?, ¿Qué tiene que decirme sobre Ace?- Pregunta Luffy desesperado.

-Hace muchas preguntas , Monkey-san. Estamos por llegar , asi que tápese los ojos ,no podemos permitir que vea algunas cosas. Monkey-san se reunirá con ustedes en cuanto termine su entrevista con Azumi-san-Dice la rubia. Todos cumplen lo dicho por esta última.

Luffy es conducido con los ojos vendados por muchos lugares , por lo que se encuentra totalmente confundido. Finalmente , entra en una sala.

-Ya puede quitarse la venda , Monkey-san-Dice una voz.

Luffy obedece y se la quita. Cuando se acostumbra a la luz , ve que se encuentra en una sala con las paredes y el suelo en color verde oscuro, unos cuadros que parecían antiguos , algunos muebles... encuentra un sofá de cuero blanco dónde encuentra a una mujer , algo más joven que él. Es pelirroja , con los ojos verdes y la piel muy clara. Es baja y está delgada ... no hay nada destacable en ella. Hay una mesa de crista en frente de ella en la que se sitúa una carta y dos fotos , una de una mujer rubia , con los ojos verdes y la piel muy clara , bastante parecida a la pelirroja. La otra foto es de su difunto hermano, Portgas D. Ace.

-Siéntese , Monkey-san , tenemos muchas cosas que hablar-Dice la pelirroja- Mi nombre es Tokoba Azumi , soy la reina de Oklass.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7


	8. Chapter 8 La verdad oculta

Cap.8 : La verdad que nunca debe ser descubierta.

Luffy está totalmente despistado

-¿Tú eres la reina?- Pregunta Luffy muy extrañado- Pero si debes de tener unos 17 años...

-Monkey-san , siéntese-Responde Azumi- El asunto del que debo hablarle es...

-Cállate , no me llames así. Me llamo Luffy. ¿Por qué tienes tú una foto de mi hermano Ace?-Pregunta Luffy muy enfadado.

-Luffy , esta es mi hermana -Le tiende la foto de la mujer rubia- Su nombre es Mayu. Murió hace 2 años y medio en la guerra de Marineford. Es madre de un chico que se llama Satoru tiene casi 3 años.

-¿ Por qué me cuentas todo esto?- Pregunta Luffy impacientándose.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que se dijo que por fin la línea sanguínea de Gold Roger estaba extinta? - Luffy asiente con la cabeza- Pues no lo está. Satoru es hijo de Portgas D. Ace.

-¿¡CÓMO DICES!?- Pregunta Luffy exaltado.- Te estás equivocando , Ace murió hace más de 2 años. Es imposible

-Mi hermana Mayu estaba ...(suspiro)... embarazada de Ace cuando él fue a pelear contra Kurohige-Explica Azumi- Ella tenía 19 años.

-Es imposible , Ace apenas tenía 20 años cuando murió.¿ Me estás diciendo que ...mmm... que él ... ya hacía esas cosas?- Pregunta Luffy como puede.

-Ace y Mayu se conocieron cuando Ace tenía 16 y Mayu 15. Mayu solo hablaba de él. Cuando Ace entró a formar parte de la banda de Shirohige , lo trajo al Nuevo Mundo. Fue cuestión de tiempo que se conocieran. Poco antes de que Ace fuera arrestado , Mayu se puso de parto y tuvo a Satoru. Mayu escribió a Ace y la mandó al barco de Shirohige. Al poco tiempo de eso , detuvieron a Ace y se anunció que lo ejecutarían publicamente, Satoru no llegaba al mes de vida. Mayu fue a Marineford para intentar salvar al padre de su hijo pero no lo consiguió y murió al estallar la guerra.

Luffy a penas podía seguir todo lo que esa tal Azumi le estaba contando. ¿Ace tenía un hijo?... Luffy tenía mil preguntas en la cabeza pero no le salía ninguna.

Azumi prosiguió:-Entiendo que todo sea difícil de asimilar. Pero hay algo muy importante , el bienestar de Satoru.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- Dice Luffy- Él nunca salió de la Villa Foosha hasta los 17... Estuvimos siempre juntos...¿Cómo es posible?

-Mayu solía decir que estaban predestinados. Se emocionó mucho cuando se enteró que él había comido la mera-mera no mi porque ella había comido la mizu-mizu no mi.

-¿Dónde está el niño?- Preguntó Luffy impaciente.

-Satoru está aquí. Lo he traido para que lo veas y te convenzas de que es hijo de Ace pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a NADIE ,ni a tus nakamas. No sabemos cuanto tiempo tardará la marina en saber de él , cuanta menos gente lo sepa , mejor.

-Acepto.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8


	9. Chapter 9 Una teoría impactante

-Quiero conocer al chico pero, ¿qué es eso?- Pregunta Luffy señalando la carta que se encontraba sobre la mesa de cristal.

-Iba a proponer que la leyeras. Toma- Dice Azumi tendiéndole el sobre- Fue la carta que Mayu envió al barco de Shirohige.

Luffy abrió la carta y leyó su contenido: En ella , una mujer se dirigía a su hermano por su nombre de pila y le contaba que había nacido el hijo de ambos , un niño. A continuación hacía una breve descripción del bebé y finalizaba preguntándole qué nombre le gustaba para él. "Te quiere , Mayu"... Luffy aún no podía creerlo , podrían haber falsificado la carta y mentir en toda la historia.

-¿Cómo la tienes tú si ella la había enviado al barco de Shirohige?-Se apresura a preguntar el capitán de los Mugiwaras.

-Tengo una teoría sobre ello: Creo que cuando la carta llegó , Ace no estaba en el barco asi que fue Shirohige quien la abrió. Shirohige sabía la relación de ambos , supongo, pero se enfadó al descubrir que Mayu había tenido un hijo de Ace. Al poco tiempo se supo que iban a ejecutar a "Puño de Fuego Ace" en Marineford. Pienso que Shirohige sacrificó su vida para que Ace supiera que era padre y debía criar al niño...pero no pudo ser así. Tengo la sensación de que Shirohige arrugó y tiró la carta , alguien la encontró hace poco y la envió aquí porque vio el sello de mi familia.

Después de esa intervención la habitación se mantuvo en silencio

-¿Cuándo puedo ver al niño?

-Ahora mismo-Respondió Azumi

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9


	10. Chapter 10 Te protegeré con mi vida

Cap.10 : Te protegeré con mi vida

De vuelta en el Sunny, los Mugiwara se estaban impacientando. Hacía unas 2 horas que Luffy había dejado el barco , ¿cuánto tiempo debían esperar aún?

-Oye , tú , ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a estar sin hacer nada?- Pregunta Franky muy irritado.

-¿Cuándo va a volver Luffy-san?-Pregunta Brook

-Monkey-san volverá cuando haya acabado de hablar con Azumi-sama , no podemos saber cuando será...-Contesta la mujer rubia- Por cierto , no nos hemos presentado, ¿verdad?. Me llamo Iwakura Misa , jefa del departamento de logística de Oklass. Este , es el capitán Sayuki Juzo de las fuerzas especiales.

-Pueden ir a ver la cuidad si gustan pero deben hacer varios grupos para que ninguno de ustedes se pierda (con ese comentario , toda la banda mira a Zoro)- Responde Juzo.

Deciden echarlo a suertes y ,"casualmente" (Usopp amaña el juego) , Zoro y Nami deben ir juntos. Sanji , cuya pareja es Robin , intenta cambiar su lugar con el de Zoro pero Robin "se molesta" porque dice que Sanji quiere más a las parejas quedan decididas : Zoro-Nami , Sanji-Robin , Franky-Usopp y Brook-Chopper. Deciden salir todos juntos e ir separándose a medida que iban encontrando algo del interés de cada grupo . Todos acuerdan dejar a Zoro y a Nami a solas para que se arreglara la situación , por lo que en poco tiempo sólo quedan ellos dos , Sanji y Robin.

-Sanji , ¿por qué no vamos a ver puestecitos de comida? , tengo mucha hambre- Dice Robin

-Ahora vamos- Dice Sanji sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Zoro.

-Mira , Sanji , esa preciosa chica te está llamando.- Señala Robin con la intención de dejar solos a Nami y a Zoro.

-¿CUÁL?- Pregunta Sanji desprendiendo corazones alrededor de él. Robin lo agarra del brazo y se dirije al primer puesto en el que ve que hay chicas jóvenes y atractivas.

Nami y Zoro se quedan solos , ninguno de los dos comienza una conversación.

-¡Eh! , ¿Ese no es Roronoa Zoro, el famoso cazador de piratas?-

-¡Sí , es él!

-¡ATRAPADLO , VALE 120.000.000 DE BERIS!

Pronto , Zoro y Nami se ven rodeados , sin ninguna salida que puedan usar para escapar.

-NAMI , PONTE DETRÁS- Grita Zoro pero ve que a su espalda también hay hombres armados dispuestos a atacarles.

-¿¡NAMI!? , ¿¡LA GATA LADRONA!?

-ELLA VALE 16.000.000 DE BERIS.

Zoro mira a Nami y la ve aterrorizada , sin forma alguna de defenderse ya que Usopp estaba arreglando su Clima Tact. Zoro la coge por la muñeca y la acerca

-Nami , agárrate a mi y no te sueltes.-Ordena Zoro. Ella seguía enfadada pero no iba a morir por orgullo. Nami abraza fuerte a Zoro.

Zoro no puede usar el Santoryu (o estilo de tres espadas) por que podía poner en peligro a Nami.

-NAMI , TE PROTEGERÉ CON MI VIDA SI ES NECESARIO- Grita desesperadamente Zoro. - Nitoryu :¡NANAJUUNI PONDO HOU!.

En un instante , todos los enemigos que los rodeaban son derrotados por el tremendo golpe lanzado por Zoro. Nami tenía los ojos cerrados y solo los abre cuando escucha el sonido de las Katanas al ser envainadas. Nami se queda abrazada a Zoro

-Está bien , Nami , ya no hay nadie que pueda hacerte daño- dice Zoro mirándola.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? , ¡Antes dijiste que debería haber muerto!- Grita Nami despegándose violentamente de él.

-¡Porque no puedo soportar haberte dicho eso , necesito recompensarte!- Exclama Zoro- No debí decir eso... Me arrepiento muchísimo. Nami , estaba enfadado y lo pagué contigo

-Zoro... Me has salvado muchas veces pero aún me duele lo que dijiste- Dice Nami con un tono muy triste en su voz.

A continuación Nami se acerca a Zoro y le abraza. Zoro está un poco rojo por la vergüenza por lo que no corresponde al abrazo. Nami se separa y le dedica una gran sonrisa.

-No pasa nada... Supongo que yo también dije cosas que no debía.- Nami se da la vuelta y ve que Robin y Sanji están yendo en dirección a donde estaban ellos.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10


	11. Chapter 11 ¿Es real?

Cap. 11.- ¿Es real?

Azumi se levantó y salió de la habitación. Al cabo de un par de minutos , volvió acompañada de un niño pequeño , que tendría unos 3 años. Luffy se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

Tal y como había dicho Azumi , sus dudas se despejaron en cuanto vió al pequeño : era exactamente igual que su hermano Ace cuando eran pequeños. Sólo se diferenciaban en el color de sus ojos , que eran verdes muy oscuros.

-Vamos , Satoru- Dijo Azumi- Dí hola.

El pequeño se acercó a Luffy y le dijo: Me llamo Satoru , encantado - Seguido de una gran sonrisa que iluminó su cara.

No había ninguna duda , era el hijo de Ace. Luffy no podía decir nada , su cabeza funcionaba a máxima velocidad y , sin embargo , no le salía ninguna palabra. ¿Era todo eso real? , ¿era un sueño? o ¿ una broma?.

El niño comenzaba a impacientarse por lo que Azumi se dispuso a intervenir pero Luffy habló finalmente: -Yo... Yo... Yo me llamo Luffy- Cualquiera hubiese dicho que su mente había abandonado su cuerpo y que había respondido de forma mecánica.

-Satoru , ya puedes ir a jugar otra vez-Dijo Azumi.

-¿Puedo salir a jugar con Hoshi?-Preguntó emocionado el pequeño

-Claro.

El pequeño salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Luffy y a su tía Azumi solos de nuevo.

\- Quería que supieras todo esto por si me pasaba algo , que no te pillara todo por sorpresa... Quizás ha sido muchas emociones para una vez-Dijo Azumi.-Satoru estará bien conmigo.

-Hiciste bien en decirlo. Ace era mi hermano.-Contestó Luffy- Solo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente.-Respondió Azumi- Me sorprendió que Satoru fuera hijo de Ace. Podría decirse que nos hemos enterado a la vez , prácticamente.

-Bien... Tengo que irme ya , mis nakamas querrán zarpar.-Dijo Luffy- ¿El niño estará bien seguro?

-Totalmente. No te preocupes.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11


	12. Chapter 12: Más sorpresas para Luffy

Capítulo 12 : Más sorpresas para Luffy.

Luffy fue vendado y dirigido nuevamente a su barco .

-Oye , ¿Por qué tengo que tener los ojos vendados?

\- Azumi-san lo ha ordenado así. -Responde Misa , la mujer rubia que había llevado a los mugiwaras a Oklass.

-Es muy extraño , ciertamente.-Respondió Juzo , el compañero de Misa- Nunca lo habíamos hecho así. Normalmente , los invitados entran por la entrada principal y son recibidos en la sala de reuniones.

-Azumi-san quería que se fuera lo antes posible y no se parara a observar los detalles de la casa.- Añadió Misa.

-¡Que maleducada!- Exclamó Luffy irritado.- ¿Por qué me ha invitado si quería que me fuera inmediatamente ?

-Porque no es conveniente que sepan que han estado en palacio... Pareceríamos aliados y nos investigarían.- Respondió Juzo , deduciendo la respuesta.

-Precisamente.

De vuelta en el Sunny , todo parecía extrañamente normal. Demasiado normal para la tripulación.

-¡LUFFY! - Exclama Chopper con alegría , a la vez que le saluda enérgicamente.

\- ¡HOOOOOLAAAAA! -Devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa.

Nada más que sube al barco , Luffy comienza a preocuparse. ¿Dónde están Nami y Zoro?.

-¿Nadie sabe dónde están?- Responde Luffy extrañado : Zoro debía estar entrenando y Nami en su puesto como navegante. ¿Dónde estaban? - Chicos , vamos a buscarlos por todo el barco , deben estar en algún sitio.

Luffy estaba preocupado por la pelea que habían tenido por la mañana ... quizá estaban peleándose y se les iba de las manos.

A Luffy se le ocurrió mirar en el cuarto de los chicos. Dudaba que Nami estuviera ahí por que siempre se quejaba de esa habitación. Abrió la puerta y vio una situación bastante extraña : Nami estaba en ropa interior y Zoro completamente desnudo , se estaban besando y acariciando.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO!?- Gritó Luffy muy impresionado.

\- ¡LUFFY!- Gritó Nami.

\- Oye , Luffy , ¿los has encontrado? - Gritó Sanji desde arriba.

\- No , no - Respondió apresuradamente Luffy- Vestíos ahora mismo , por Dios.- Dice Luffy completamente avergonzado.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación. Subió y fue hacia la sala del acuario. Esperaba poder estar un rato solo para pensar en ese larguísimo día lleno de sorpresas que nunca hubiera humaginado , pero allí encontró a Robin.

-Ah , Robin ... pensé que la habitación estaba libre- Dijo Luffy en cuanto vio a la chica.

-¿Ya has encontrado a Zoro y Nami?- Preguntó Robin con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Cómo? , ¿tú lo sabías? - Preguntó el capitán asombrado.

Robin comenzó a reir y añadió : Sí , me encargué de que no fuera nadie allí hasta que llegaste tú.

-Esto se está volviendo cada vez más raro y sinsentido... ¿Antes casi se matan y ahora están enamorados? - Pregunta Luffy dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Por cierto - Dice Robin cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo- ¿Qué tal la cita con esa mujer?

-Ehh , bien... -Dijo Luffy. Deseó que Robin no preguntara nada más por que mentir no se le daba precisamente bien.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Nami y Zoro? - Robin había notado que no quería hablar de eso.

-No tengo ni idea... ¿Debería hablar con ellos? -Robin negó con la cabeza.

-Si tú estabas avergonzados , imagínate ellos. Creo que deberías dejarlo estar por el momento- Dice la de Ohara- Si ellos quieren hablar de eso , que lo hagan .

-Sí ... tienes razón.

-Luffy... ¿podemos hablar?- Dijo Nami. Ella había abierto la puerta y dirigido hacia Luffy y Robin sin mirarlos directamente.

-Yo me voy ya , chicos. - Dice Robin dispuesta a salir.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12


	13. Chapter 13: Dejadme tranquilo

Cap. 13: Dejadme tranquilo

Robin salió de la habitación y vio al espadachín sentado al lado de la puerta.

\- Oh , vamos , no seas cobarde- Exclamó Robin.

El espadachín la miró por un instante. Ella se agachó y le dijo que no podía quedarse ahí esperando. Zoro se levantó y se fue maldiciendo todo lo que se le ocurrió.

Zoro entró sin mirar a ninguno de los dos y se sentó en un sillón cerca de Luffy . Miró a Nami , quien seguía de pie enfrente de Luffy , y vio que no se atrevía a mirar al capitán directamente. La habitación siguió en silencio durante un minuto entero ( un minuto que había parecido unas 3 horas para los que se encontraban allí. Nadie sabía qué decir y fue Luffy quien rompió el silencio.

-¿ Por qué quieres hablarlo? - Preguntó Luffy a Nami , mirándola fijamente.

-Eh... yo... yo quería explicarme...- Dijo Nami con un hilito de voz casi inaudible.

-Nami , Zoro , no tenéis nada que explicarme , son cosas vuestras- Dijo Luffy levantándose.

-No ... Espera... No te vayas... Quiero...- Nami tragó saliva y continuó- Yo... Quiero disculparme contigo. No estuvo bien.

-Nami , no tienes que pedirme perdón. -Dijo Luffy mirando a Nami , quien no podía mirarle por la vergüenza que sentía- Solo quiero que no se repita esa situación.

-No se repetirá - Intervino Zoro por primera vez.

\- No me importa que estéis juntos , pero cortáos un poco. - Nami y Zoro se pusieron rojos de vergüenza.

Luffy sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando salió , fue a la cocina a pedirle comida a Sanji. Cuando Nami salió , Luffy le ordenó que pusiera rumbo a la próxima isla.

Todos notaron que ni Nami ni Zoro miraban o hablaban directamente con el capitán y muchísimo menos entre ellos pero nadie lo comentó por que pensaron que era debido a la pelea.

Luffy se sentó en la cabeza del león del Thousand Sunny y se puso su característico sombrero de paja . Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en ese extraño y agotador día pero se vio interrumpido por Sanji , quien le llamaba para comer.

Después de la comida , Luffy se quedó dormido en el sofá de la cocina pero Usopp lo sacó de su merecido sueño.

-¡LUFFY! , ¡PROBLEMAS!- Gritó asustado el tirador- ¡LOS MARINES SE ACERCAN!

-POR FAVOR , ¡DEJADME TRANQUILO!- Gritó totalmente agotado el capitán de los Mugiwaras.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13


	14. Chapter 14 : El día llega a su fin

Cap . 14: El día llega a su fin

Después de una pelea en la que no tardaron ni 5 minutos , comenzó a anochecer. Luffy no sabía como , después de todo , seguía despierto.

Todos le habían preguntado repetidamente por el tema de la reunión con Azumi y por la posterior reunión de Zoro y Nami con el capitán , pero no quería hablar de ninguna de las dos cosas. Luffy regresó a la cabeza del Thousand Sunny y se puso a mirar el mar.

Usopp y Chopper estaban realmente preocupados por el capitán ya que no parecía que tuviera su actitud normal : estaba callado y pensativo , dos cualidades casi contrarias al capitán de los Mugiwaras .

-Oye , Luffy ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Usopp.

Luffy se giró para mirarle y vio la preocupación el los ojos de Chopper y Usopp. Luffy volvió con sus nakamas y menos de un minuto , recuperó su vitalidad y su actitud infantil que tanto le caracteriza. Rápidamente , desapareció la tranquilidad en el barco : Usopp , Chopper , Brook y Luffy habían comenzado un concurso de eructos

-¡GUARROS! - Nami dio un puñetazo a cada uno y volvió a su puesto como navegante- Chicos , se avecina una tormenta , ¡Poneos a mover el trasero!.

-¡SIIII, NAMI-SWAN!- Gritó Sanji , dedicándole besos y corazones a la pelirroja.

\- Muévete , cejas rizadas - Exclamó Zoro- Hay muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿¡ CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO!?- Le gritó el cocinero.

\- Cejas rizadas

Comenzó una pelea entre Zoro y Sanji en la que las patadas y los golpes amenazaban a los demás de la banda. La pelirroja bajó a poner orden y golpeó a los dos chicos que se peleaban. Ahora todo los mugiwaras trabajaban con grandes chichones en la cabeza (A excepción de Nami , Robin y Franky).

-Venga , chicos - Alentó la pelirroja.

\- ¡VÁMONOS A LA SIGUIENTE AVENTURA!- Gritó el Capitán de los Mugiwaras.

¡SIIIIIII! - Respondió el resto de la banda.

*NOTA DE LA AUTORA: _Bueno , damas y caballeros , con este capítulo concluye el primer fanfic que he escrito en mi vida . Quería daros las gracias por haber leído este fic y hacer una mención especial a_ _Kai3d2y_ _por haber ido siguiendolo desde el primer día que comencé a subirlo . Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas._

 _Espero que os haya gustado leerlo sólo la mitad de lo que me ha gustado a mí escribirlo , estoy contenta de cómo ha quedado._

 _Un abrazo muy muy fuerte:_

 _Smileme._


End file.
